


No Better Way to Start the Day

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Mornings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slightly suggestive, Some Humor, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ignis was sprawled out on their bed in an undignified manner. He lay flat on his back, his arms stretched out as if to protect his claim and his legs making a tangled mess of the sheets. His hair was sticking up in all odd places, and he slept on with his mouth slightly ajar, producing a small snore.Gladio thought he could never look more adorable.***After a morning run, Gladio comes home to wake up Ignis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	No Better Way to Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 6/14: Raven created some lovely art to go with this fic! See it here: https://twitter.com/lunarts97/status/1271844532334837762
> 
> Back again with more Gladnis fluff!
> 
> So Raven (@lunarts97 on Twitter) created these amazing Gladnis headcanons  
> https://twitter.com/lunarts97/status/1254081575865720833  
> https://twitter.com/lunarts97/status/1259282786810200070
> 
> I loved them so much that I felt inspired to write about them! And with Raven's permission, that's what I'm going to do! So this is the first fic in a series of mini-fics (unless I feel compelled to make them longer) based on each of these headcanons!
> 
> Here's the first headcanon: "Gladio is more of a morning person than Ignis is. This is because he likes to jog in the morning."

The sun was just peeking out of the horizon when Gladio made it back to their apartment. Soft tones of pink, orange, red, and yellow warmed the dark melancholy of the sky. Buildings of cold steel now shimmered with bright radiance. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Gladio savored one last look of the sunrise before heading inside.

Their apartment was dark and quiet. Shuffling out of his shoes, Gladio glanced over at the clock. It was nearly 6am, yet Ignis still wasn’t out of bed. Gladio smiled to himself and made his way to their bedroom, walking on the balls of his feet to ensure quieter footsteps.

Gladio’s smile became wider upon opening the door. Ignis was sprawled out on their bed in an undignified manner. He lay flat on his back, his arms stretched out as if to protect his claim and his legs making a tangled mess of the sheets. His hair was sticking up in all odd places, and he slept on with his mouth slightly ajar, producing a small snore.

Gladio thought he could never look more adorable.

Gladio practically launched himself on the bed, positioning himself above Ignis with his arms bracketing Ignis’s head. Ignis’s mouth twitched, and his eyebrows furrowed.

Gladio placed a gentle kiss on Ignis’s forehead. “Morning, gorgeous.”

Ignis’s whole body seemed to stir. “Mmm… Gl… Gla… Glad…”

“Who else, babe?” Gladio trailed the kisses down the side of Ignis’s face and across his cheeks, reaching their final destination at Ignis’s lips.

“Gladio…” Ignis slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before giving Gladio a sleepy, dreamy look. Then, his eyes widened and his nose cringed. “ _Gods_ , you smell wretched!”

Gladio flashed a grin. “Thanks, I just went for a run.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “You just went for a run, and you’re in our bed?”

“…is that a problem?”

Ignis sighed, tracing his hands up Gladio’s arms. “You’re a sweaty mess, and you’re getting it all over the bed. I washed these sheets _two days ago_.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Gladio moved down next to Ignis and pulled him into a hug.

“Gods, now you’re making me wet!” Ignis huffed but wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders.

Gladio pulled back. “Oh, really? Is that what I’m doing?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ignis deadpanned. “Gladiolus.”

Gladio burst out laughing. Ignis remained silent, but Gladio could pick out the pink tint in Ignis’s cheeks, and the slight upward curve of his lips.

Gladio was proven wrong. Ignis looked even more adorable.

Finally composing himself, Gladio rubbed Ignis’s back. “Why don’t we shower together? That’ll solve the sweaty _and_ smelly mess.”

Ignis pursued his lips and hummed, before saying, “Fine. But I’m not letting go.” Ignis tightened his arms around Gladio’s neck, burying his face into Gladio’s shoulder.

“Fair enough.” Gladio scooted himself and his lover out of the bed, careful not to cause injury to Ignis’s legs as they untangled from the sheets. He stood up, his hands supporting underneath Ignis’s thighs as Ignis wrapped his legs around his waist. With Ignis clinging to him tightly, Gladio made his way to the bathroom.

“You’re washing the sheets after this,” Ignis muttered into Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio kissed his head. “Sure thing, gorgeous.”

Gladio couldn’t think of a better way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Support Raven @lunarts97 on Twitter! They make amazing Gladnis art ^^ (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more ^^


End file.
